


怪异

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源ooc 短篇小故事合集，有鬼故事梗可以跟我说我继续写
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	怪异

源氏发现自己似乎与怪异有着不解之缘，虽然想逃脱，但无论如何也脱不出那张细密的网。他在网的中央，像是蜘蛛的饵食。

所有的事情都要从他小的时候说起

樱下墓

樱花为何开得那么鲜艳？是因为下面葬着无数的尸体，血液将樱花浸染的鲜艳芳香。

源氏不太喜欢花村的樱花，他不喜欢每年的花见，从第一次和家人赏花开始就不喜欢。

因为樱花里藏着厉鬼。

一年春天，明明没有到天黑的时候太阳就已经不见了踪影，天上乌云密布似乎要下一场暴雨，源氏从学校匆匆往家赶，他今天没有逃学，他不喜欢今天带给他的感觉。

半藏今天没有来接他，似乎是有家族上的事情要学习，急于回家的源氏铤而走险，准备横穿花村外的那片茂盛樱花树林早些回家，然后他就为这个决定付出了代价。

早春的樱花还未完全绽放，花骨朵密密麻麻的叠在树上，除了颜色现在完全分不出樱花的种类。年幼的源氏背着书包在樱花林中飞奔，脚下是青草与花叶被踩碎的响声。他想尽快走出这片树林，那种被人盯着的感觉如芒在背，令他浑身发麻。

兜兜转着，源氏迷失了方向，天已经完全黑了下来，樱花树林被一片薄雾笼罩，明明简单的路却无论如何也走不出去，源氏被樱花包围，几乎快要哭出来。

“别哭”女人的声音在耳边响起，源氏吓得跳了一米多远警惕地看着刚才身边的樱花树。没有身体的女人用脖子缠着长长的枝丫，吐着蛇的信子。

“带我走”她口吐人语，向源氏的方向爬去。

“别过来！”源氏胡乱挥舞着双手几乎哭出来，他坐在地上倒退，眼睛都不敢睁开，这时候他挥舞的手腕被人抓住了。

“啊！”源氏惨叫出声。

“是我”半藏熟悉的声音让他有一瞬间的安心，再睁开眼，眼前只有一脸严肃的哥哥，哪有什么樱花上的美女蛇。

“这么晚了还不回家，赶紧跟我回去”半藏把源氏从地上扯了起来，源氏直接扑到了半藏怀里，眼角挤出几滴眼泪。

“别撒娇”半藏有些不耐，但他没有推开源氏。

两人牵着手走出了茂密的樱花树林，半藏直视前方，源氏左顾右盼，一路什么都没有发生。

到了家门口，家中的灯光将他们的影子拉的很长，半藏先行走进了家中，源氏紧随其后。在他们没有看到的地方，第三个人的影子紧随他们一起回了家。

二重身

听说看到自己二重身的人最后都死了。

不只是什么时候开始，大家见到了两个源氏。

一开始只是零星的传言，直到有一次宗次郎在吃饭的时候表扬了源氏的上进源氏才真正把这件事重视起来。这时候的源氏在就脱离了被怪异吓得哭鼻子的年纪，他听说过二重身的传说，非但不怕反而对这次的怪异很是好奇，他想要知道这个世界上是不是真的有第二个自己。

源氏说干就干，他从班里的同学那里收集了所有二重身的信息和他们的见闻，推断出二重身出现的准确地点之后源氏埋伏在了游戏城等待着他的二重身降临。

他真的等到了，眼前的人和他没有丝毫不同，甚至行为语言都一模一样，玩心大起的源氏没有直接冲出去，而是用精湛的忍术跟踪自己的二重身，这一玩就是好几天没有回家，半藏和宗次郎已经开始火大的到处寻找源氏的踪迹。

这个时候，二重身回到了家中，源氏也亦步亦趋的跟了上去。

家中的人没有丝毫察觉，房梁上的源氏还嘲笑替他背锅的二重身，源氏觉得有这个二重身反而不错，从此他就可以随便在外面鬼混，不必再看家里人的脸色，不必再听父亲和哥哥的训斥。

一周，两周。

等源氏反应过来的时候二重身已经彻底取代了他，融入了他的生活，一切都在二重身主动对半藏献身的时候爆发了，源氏怒不可遏，爱着哥哥，被哥哥压在身下的只能是他，不可能是那个虚伪的冒牌货，嫉妒与怒火一起冲上了源氏的大脑，愤怒的同时他又羡慕二重身能得到半藏的垂青。在极端情绪的驱使下，源氏在一天上学的路上杀死了他的二重身，他的脸上带着扭曲的笑意，嘲笑着死在他刀下的冒牌货。

“冒牌货就是冒牌货，永远无法取代正主”源氏说着，向自己的二重身脸上吐了一口口水若无其事的去上学，二重身的脸上带着不可置信的表情失去了生息。

源氏真的解决了冒牌货吗？还是说他才是自己的那个二重身呢？

高速路

他深陷于这迷雾，走不出也躲不掉。

这个故事已经发生在源氏加入守望先锋之后了。自从源氏长大，形影如随的怪异似乎并没有减少的趋势，但和禅雅塔修行之后，他已经很久没再被怪异纠缠了。

这次他要执行一个任务，傍晚，源氏开着车在高速公路上疾驰。

四周是浓密的树林，似乎是因为地势的原因树林中不断产生浓雾飘到高速公路上。源氏从十三号公路上到十四号公路，然后一直向前开着，希望看到十五号公路的路标，可是走了很久很久，油箱都烧了一半源氏也没有看到十五号公路的路标，刚开始源氏以为是雾太大了他才没能看到路牌，于是便打开了导航，然而过于浓密的雾阻隔了信号，导航显示无法接收卫星信号源氏只好停在路边打开双闪试图把信号连接起来。

忙碌了很久，导航，手机全都没有信号，连自己的机体似乎都在被浓雾侵蚀。这时候源氏才想到了从前形影如随的怪异，它从未离开，而现在它又出现在了源氏面前。

对于这种鬼打墙源氏小时候还是经历了不少，不管是在上学路上还是在家中，他都经历过麻烦的鬼打墙，对于这种事的经验就是不要慌张，一般等待一些时间路自然就会出现在眼前。打定了主意的源氏继续开车在浓雾中前行，他进入这片浓雾的时候已经是凌晨，而自己又在雾中转了几个小时，他相信太阳很快就能升起驱散眼前的迷雾。

继续开着车，有些困倦的源氏慢慢前行着。雾似乎没有消散的迹象反而越来越浓，源氏开始思考是不是停在路边等待日出更加稳妥，就在他思考的时候眼前忽然出现了一个模糊的轮廓，等到看到那头鹿的时候刹车已经来不及了。源氏猛打转向撞在了路边，安全气囊都弹了出来。安全气囊的冲击力让源氏眼前发黑，他看着那头差点撞到的鹿缓慢的向他走来，身上的腐肉随着它的动作剥落在地，绿色的双眼带着恶意，八爪鱼一般带着利齿的嘴缓缓张开。

“刚才要是撞过去就好了”

源氏被安全气囊紧紧压住无助的想着。

赤般若

鲜红色的恶鬼在你的床边微笑。

这是源氏还是小时候的事情了。岛田家是一个古老的家族，有着非常复古风格的建筑，装饰品自然也非常复古。岛田家的走廊里挂着一排能面，每个人的屋子里也有，幼年的源氏怕极了这些面具。面具不带任何感情，只是冷冷的看着它们下方的人们，不会有任何动作，但越是如此源氏越怕，他讨厌这种被人盯着的感觉，浑身发毛，十分不舒服。

这些能面中源氏最怕的便是赤般若的面具。源氏和半藏的房间中都挂着一个赤般若，火红的面具对着虚空的方向怒目而视，空洞的眼中似乎真的有恶鬼在窥视人间，又长又尖的两只角枝楞出来更让人觉得不寒而栗。源氏怕极了赤般若的面具，他总能看见带着鲜红色面具的恶鬼站在他榻榻米的一角俯视他，长发垂在脚踝，白衣上沾满鲜血，她什么都不做，就像面具一样静静的注视着源氏，却让他无处可逃。赤般若让源氏夜不能寐。

被赤般若吓得不清的源氏找到了一个方法，每当他感觉害怕的时候就会去半藏的房间让哥哥抱着他入睡，这让他十分安心。

与被怪异纠缠的源氏不同，半藏是一个永远不会碰见怪异的人，他身上的气质让怪异都退避三尺，这让半藏成了年幼的源氏的避风港。

经常在哥哥怀中躲避赤般若，久而久之便成了习惯，即使长大了一些，家中的下人撤走了房间中的能面源氏依然隔三差五的钻进半藏的被窝，半藏虽然不赞同却也不反对，纵容着源氏孩子气的行为。

直到他们都变成青年的那一天。

从那天开始，困扰着源氏的赤般若不见了，他的床边再也没有了怪异的踪迹，但这并不代表他逃离了怪异。

源氏躺在半藏怀中，他被赤般若紧紧拥抱，而这个赤般若却是他最爱的哥哥。源氏至今不知道，究竟是怪异吞噬了半藏，还是说半藏本来就是怪异呢？

但无论如何，这只恶鬼是他最爱的哥哥。

源氏曾经以为自己长大就能躲开怪异，可他永远也逃不开他的哥哥，这注定了他这生必与怪异为伍，逃不开，躲不掉，只能在怪异编制的巨网中挣扎，沉沦，一步步被吞噬殆尽。


End file.
